Rising up
by Fire Kitty 12
Summary: Set before kingdom of the wicked, I'm writing this instead of my story 'they're monsters' With Valkyries 18th birthday drawing near, and hers and skukduggerys efforts to stop darquesse are becoming drastic what will happen and most importantly will darquesse take over? Rated T just in case. ON HOLD.
1. Forget me so

**This story is set before kingdim of the wicked, slight death bringer spoilers.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not skulidggery skulduggerypleasant series :(**

It had been a week since Valkyrie Cain had heard from her beloved partner skulduggery pleasant. She kept excepting to hear from ghastly calling to say about the expected murder of china sorrows. She kept excepting to see skulduggery pleasant behind bars for the murder of china sudden sound of her phone ringing made Valkyrie jump. She picked it up, "hello" she Said to the speaker.

"hello dear"said china sorrows.

"hi...have you heard anything about skulduggery?"

"I'm afraid not dear and if I had it would have been that he was coming to kill me."

"I know you've changed but..."

"skulduggery will feel differently because it was his family and not yours."

"yeah where, where are you?"

"talking to ghastly, he told me to ask you if you had heard from skulduggery!"

There was knock on Valkyries bedroom window.

"I've gotta go."

She hung up the phone and bounced to her window and flung open the curtains, there was skulduggery.

She opened the window and skulduggery jumped in. Valkyrie flung herself on him.

"where the HECK have you been?!"Valkyrie shouted suddenly angry.

"I've... I've been...busy."skulduggery responded his voice dull.

"doing WHAT?"

"Valkyrie, you need to forget everything. Start a new life with no magic or... Or me."

"what, why?!"

"because I promised I would help..."

" help me not become Darquesse." Valkyrie finished.

"yep.".

"you know I won't do this."

"yes, I do. So I'm begging you to drink this.

Skulduggery passed Valkyrie a small glass cup containing a green liquid.

"whats this?"Valkyrie asked.

"it's forget me so- it makes you forget everything."skulduggery replied his voice sorrowful.

"skuldu-"Valkyrie began.

"no,I need you to do this" skulduggery said. "it's the only way."

Skulduggery put the forget me so on Valkyries desk.

"bye."he said. And promptly jumped out of the window.

Valkyrie took out her her phone and dialled ghastlys number.

"hello" ghastly said.

"hello, skulduggery was here."

"what? When, why!?"

"a second ago. He tried to make me drink forget me so, so that I wouldn't..."Valkyrie trailed off, Darquesse was a secret they were not prepared to share.

"so that you wouldn't what?"

"nothing...he...he didn't say."

"well, ring me again when you hear more!"

"OK." Valkyrie said and hung up.

She glanced at the forget me so. No! She told herself,'don't even consider that.


	2. Eliza

Eliza scorn sat and waited, she was sure she would hear about the death of china sorrows. She laughed to herself the face on the great skeleton detective's partner when she told IT about china. She didn't like skulduggery, but her hatred for china sorrows was bigger. So she called pleasant an IT.

But it was taking too long for sorrows to die. Surely the detective would have done it by now and she Eliza scorn wouldn't have to do. Though she thought that would be

fun. Eliza got up with murder in her mind.

Breaking into the sanctuary had been fun and not in the least bit hard. Eliza, dressed in a black cape, made her way to ghastlys office she had heard china was staying there. Thanks to Eliza's fun explosives. She put her head to the door, silence. She reckoned ghastly was out and china sleeping. She opened the door a crack and peeked inside. She was right china was sleeping. She tip toed into the office and shut the door, but a gust of wind slammed the door shut.

"Crap."scorn whispered.

China awoke startled. She looked around the room and froze when she saw Eliza.

Their eyes locked. China screamed.


	3. Missing you

Valkyries mouth was dry, today was her 18th birthday.

"happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Stephanie, happy birthday to you!" Her family sang to her.

She managed a smile.

"You OK, steph? You don't seem yourself today!" Valkyrie's mum Melissa said.

Valkyrie stared into the distance, not hearing what her mum said.

"Earth to Stephanie." Melissa said, waving her hand in front of Valkyries face.

"What?" Valkyrie said suddenly.

"I said are you OK, you don't seem yourself!" Melissa repeated.

"What? Yeah I'm fine!" Valkyrie said Rubbing her eyes.

"Good why don't you come and dance with me?"

"You know what, I will, in a sec... I need to pee!" Valkyrie lied heading for the stairs.

She climbed the stairs, and went into her room. Valkyrie headed straight for her mirror and touched it. Her reflection stepped out.

"I thought you wanted to spend today with your family?!" It said.

"I did but... It's just too hard. Darquesse is going to come out soon and then the whole world will be screwed!" Valkyrie said glancing over at the forget me so.

"You want to take that, don't you?" Said the reflection, bringing Valkyrie back to reality.

"What? NO, of course not, it's just..." Valkyrie said trailing off.

"It's just what? You can't hide anything from me, the only thing stopping you from taking that is skulduggery!"

"What?"

"Your worried about him, what he'll do, you know he told you to take it but your still worried!"

"I know." Valkyrie said quietly.

5 minutes later and Valkyrie was at the pier in her protective clothes, she had sent her reflection to the party. She took out her phone and dialled skulduggery's number. It went straight to voice mail. Valkyrie sighed, she missed skulduggery so damn much. She wanted to cry, she felt like she needed to cry.

She heard footsteps behind, she suspected it was just someone visiting the pier. She turned around.

She did not expect to see herself standing there.

**so there you go chapter 3 is up sorry its so short it's just I'm really busy and my birthday is on friday so yeah! Enjoy**


	4. Suspicious behaviour

"What are you doing here?" Valkyrie said trying to keep her voice steady.

"I came to check you were OK." The reflection said.

"Why? You should be in my house!" Valkyrie shouted.

"I'm sorry"

"You should be! Now go home." Valkyrie murmured.

The reflection bent down and closed its eyes, after about a minute it stood up and walked away.

Valkyrie frowned and bent down to inspect the ground.

Valkyrie spotted a small black object in the ground.

Valkyries eyes widened when she realised what it was, bomb.

Valkyrie backed away, then it exploded.

As Valkyrie's eyes opened on thing sprang to her mind _The reflection tried to kill me!_

**I know it's short and terrible but I'm really busy at the moment and I just wanted to give you guys an update **


	5. Valkyrie

**I know I said this last time but I'm going on holiday in a couple of days and I still need to pack, so this is a very short chapter and I'm so so sorry! I'll try to update whilst I'm on holiday but I don't know if I'll be able to. So enjoy this very short and very bad chapter!**

**disclaimer: I don't own skukduggery pleasant derek landy does :(**

"Valkyrie!"

"Valkyrie!"

Valkyrie was aware of voices calling her.

She groaned the floor really hurt, and the fact that a bomb had just exploded in her face probably didn't help her discomfort.

"Valkyrie Cain!" She heard skulduggery's voice, the ghastly's.

It seemed like they had half of the sanctuary out looking for her.

"Here" she croaked in a voice barely a whisper.

The last thing she saw before she slipped into unconsciousness was ghastly's worried face.

**Im also sorry for the late update I was being lazy..**


	6. AN

_**I'm really really sorry but I'm putting this story on hold till I've finished my other story 'once upon a skeleton." Sorry xx**_


End file.
